Closely Connected Together
by waterrain
Summary: America and Germany are connected together in several ways. This FanFic will be One shots some short while others are longer.
1. Berlin

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Closely Connected Together **

**America and Germany are connected in several ways. This FanFic will have One shots some short while others are longer.**

**By Waterrain**

America was sitting down on Germany's sofa and looking at him with a bright smile.

"Hey, Germany. What to know a secret about Berlin?" America asked causally and he looked up at him with big eyes.

"Sure." Germany said simply and then he was suddenly pulled down onto the sofa. America's blue eyes were bright and his smile was wide.

"I have about twenty four of them." America whispered happily into Germany's right ear and he hugged him. "Berlin is your capital. Are you surprised about some of my locations being named Berlin?"

Germany's cheeks were slightly pink due to what America had whispered to him and he shook his head at America.

"No, I'm not surprised since we are so close." Germany stated calmly, but then his collected manner was destroyed by America's kiss on his right cheek.

"I really like you, Germany. I have more Berlins than London's or Moscow's or Stockholm's." America told him smoothly and he held his hand firmly. "You are my favorite out of everyone."

Germany nodded and his cheeks were burning because of America's words. They sat on the sofa and America kept on hugging Germany. After a minute the hug was returned and Germany felt America's lips on his neck whispering something, but had no idea for there was no sound. What he was whispering onto Germany's neck was 'I love You so much' and America's cheeks were a bright red for he really couldn't say outright that he loves Germany.

**In The United States There Is**

**Berlin, California, the former name of Genevra, California**

**Berlin, Connecticut **

**Berlin (Amtrak station), rail station in Berlin, Connecticut**

**Berlin, Georgia**

**Berlin, Illinois**

**Berlin, Kentucky**

**Berlin, Maryland**

**Berlin, Massachusetts**

**Berlin, Michigan (disambiguation)**

**Berlin, Nevada, a ghost town**

**Berlin, New Hampshire**

**Berlin, New Jersey**

**Berlin, New York **

**Berlin, former name of Dunton (LIRR station), New York**

**Berlin, North Dakota**

**Berlin, Holmes County, Ohio**

**Berlin, Williams County, Ohio**

**Berlin, Pennsylvania**

**Berlin, Vermont**

**Berlin, West Virginia**

**Berlin, Green Lake County, Wisconsin**

**Berlin, Marathon County, Wisconsin**

**Berlin, Wisconsin**

**Berlin Heights, Ohio**


	2. Bratwurst

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Warning Germany x America**

**Closely Connected Together **

**America and Germany are connected in several ways. This FanFic will have One shots some short while others are longer.**

**By Waterrain**

Germany's cheeks were flushed as he watched America eating a Bratwurst and the expression of enjoyment while eating it.

"Mmmm, I just love this amazing sausage." America commented happily and then added. "I'm glad it was brought over from your land."

He was pulled into a kiss by a smiling America and could taste the bratwurst that was just ate. His cheeks were burning for he felt America's hand inside of his pants and could feel his lower regions being gently felt up.

"I know another German Sausage I want and I'll give you a few guesses as to what kind." America whispered in a flirty voice into Germany's ear and he smiled brightly at those moans of pleasure.

"There are-" Germany started to say, but then broke off for America pushed him gently onto the sofa and he was pulling down Germany's lower outfit along with the boxers. He groaned as America's lips went downwards and there was nothing expect moans of pleasure coming from them.

"Even came with its own sauce and pretty tasty." America said lewdly and his tongue licked his lips. Germany's cheeks were a bright red and watched as America had taken off his own lower outfit.

'America did not wear underwear today.' Germany thought to himself and he felt America lowering himself down onto his length. Germany's hands reached upward and held America's hips.

"I really love your sausage, Germany." America commented happily and he was flipped onto his back. Germany on top of him, hands on his chest, and unbuttoning America's shirt. Afterwards Germany's hands played and toyed with those cold nipples. His manhood slowly entering inside of America and he moved in a fast manner for America likes it when things are fast.

"I know you love my food, America." Germany managed to say and the back of his head was pulled down by America. Their lips met and they kissed several times.

**Bratwurst is a common type of sausage in the ****United States****, especially in the state of ****Wisconsin****, where the largest ancestry group is German. Originally brought to North America by German immigrants, it is a common sight at summer cookouts, alongside the famous hot dog. It is also the origin of the "beer brat", a regional favorite where the bratwurst are poached in beer (generally a combination of a pilsner style, with butter and onions) prior to grilling over charcoal.**


End file.
